User devices (e.g., mobile phone devices), of subscribers of a cellular network, are able to use evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (eMBMS) technology to receive multiple streams (e.g., video streams) while the user devices are within a venue (e.g., a stadium). Traditionally, the cellular network may provide the eMBMS via high-powered macro base stations (e.g., cell towers) that are outside the venue.
Furthermore, user devices are able to receive different types of content by using different frequency bands (e.g., an upper 700 megahertz (MHz) band and an advanced wireless services (AWS) band). However, after a user device receives one type of content by using a particular frequency band, the user device automatically receives another type of content by using the same particular frequency band.